


asking for it

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angry Sex, Antagonism, Basically Neil and Kevin are assholes to each other, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, It's been so long that I forget how to tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Neil wants to find Kevin's breaking point, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Neil's mission since arriving at the Foxhole Court has been to be a thorn in Kevin Day's side. But despite weeks of getting in his face, he hasn't found Kevin's breaking point yet. Neil is determined to make him snap.When Kevin finally does, it's in a way that Neil doesn't expect - but he welcomes it.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	asking for it

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I feel shitty because I haven't posted anything in MONTHS but I've been working on stuff I promise!!! my original goal was to post one short fic every month to stay consistent while I worked on my longer projects, but that fell away from me with the holidays and chaos and everything. lately I've also been in a huge fic writing slump as well. my usual way to get out of a slump is to write some smut lmao, so I went searching on Tumblr for prompts and this is the result
> 
> apparently this is also the 50th fic I've posted on here so I feel good about that!! neat

Neil had decided that his goal was to make Kevin snap. 

Since he’d arrived at the Foxhole Court, Kevin Day had been on his last nerve. Barring Neil’s respect and admiration of him, it was starting to become an issue. Neil could take a lot. He could handle the insults, the critiques on his playing, the constant criticism. But Kevin’s attitude was another thing entirely. 

He was overconfident (Neil knew he had reason to be, but it was starting to really grate on him). He was arrogant. He was self-righteous and superior. 

So it had become something of a habit for Neil to try to make Kevin Day break. Because as much as Kevin berated him, as much as he picked on Neil on the court, as much as he pushed him, Neil knew he hadn’t reached his limit yet. 

And the sadistic part of himself he got from his father wanted to see what Kevin was like at the breaking point. 

“You are asking for trouble,” Andrew told him in a monotone when he realized what Neil was doing. Neil just shrugged. 

“Maybe,” he said. Andrew leveled him with a flat stare at that response.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, then,” he said, though he sounded like he didn’t care either way. There was something in the words, though, a subtle warning that Neil thought meant something. Andrew must have made Kevin snap at one point. Andrew must have known what it was like. Neil wanted to ask, but he liked the anticipation of getting to find out for himself. It motivated him. 

His teammates noticed, of course. It was impossible not to. Dan and Matt tried to warn him against it, but Neil didn’t listen. They were more concerned for his well being than Andrew had been. 

But when they saw that Neil wouldn’t stop, they reluctantly left him to his own devices. Everyone else sat back to watch the carnage. 

It happened after a home game one day, when the other team had left the stadium and the bleachers were nearly empty. Kevin stalked up to Neil, eyes blazing. Neil smirked. 

“You played recklessly,” Kevin said, getting close enough that their noses were almost touching. Neil was shorter than him by almost a foot, and Kevin towered over him, clearly meaning to be intimidating. Neil wouldn’t have it. “You are taking everything I’m trying to teach you and shoving it in my face, and you are doing it on purpose.”

“Am I?” Neil asked, keeping his stance casual, relaxed. He refused to be talked down to by Kevin Day. He raised an eyebrow in defiance and saw the twitch of Kevin’s tight jaw, saw his hands curl into fists. 

“The only reason you are still here,” Kevin said, slowly through his teeth, “is because I’m allowing it. Remember that.”

“I don’t think it is,” Neil said, smiling at him. He watched Kevin’s eyes narrow, watched him take a step forward, but Neil refused to step back. A flame lit inside him, low in his belly. “I think I’m here because you need me, and you know it. So why don’t you start treating me with a little more respect?”

“If you’re going to act like a little brat,” Kevin said, and now their noses brushed, and Neil could feel his breath on his face, and that flame in his stomach burned hotter and brighter, “then I’m going to treat you like a little brat. Do not push me, Josten.”

“I think I want to push you,” Neil said. “I want to see what happens when I do.”

“You’ll find out,” Kevin said, his voice suddenly low, and it did something to Neil’s body. He was still feeling the residual high from the game (which they’d won, thanks to him, though Kevin was acting like they hadn’t), but now there was something else - there was something strange and unfamiliar, something Neil only barely remembered. Kevin suddenly pulled back from him, and Neil felt the loss like a throbbing in his chest. “You will not leave this stadium until I do. After the team has showered and changed and left, you will stay behind. Is that clear?”

“And if I don’t?” Neil asked. 

“If you don’t,” Kevin said, in that same low voice that made Neil feel like he couldn’t breathe, “you won’t like what I do.”

Yes. This was exactly what Neil had wanted. 

He turned away without responding, knowing it would piss Kevin off. 

Most of the team had gone to the showers already, too tired from the game to wait around for the post-match meeting, but Andrew and Dan waited on the sidelines with Coach Wymack, watching Kevin and Neil warily. When Neil approached, Wymack was the first to speak. 

“Don’t piss him off, Neil,” he said. 

“Are you asking me, or telling me?”

Wymack gave a long-suffering sigh. “Does it matter?”

He shrugged. “It might.” Neil respected his coach enough to try, at least. 

“Then I’m asking you,” Wymack said. “As nicely as I can.”

Neil nodded. Wymack, sensing that was all he was going to get, shook his head with another sigh and turned away to head into the locker rooms. 

“Neil,” Dan said, stepping closer to him. “I know you and Kevin step on each other’s toes a lot, but if there’s a serious problem, you need to tell me. I can’t have it ruining this team.”

“I know,” Neil said. “It has nothing to do with you, Dan. It’s between me and Kevin.” He’d thought he was doing her a favor - with Neil as the sole focus of Kevin’s attentions, the rest of the team was free to relax, out from under Kevin’s strict tutelage. 

“I want it fixed,” Dan said sternly. “It needs to be settled if we’re gonna make it to championships, and if we don’t get that far, I will put all of the blame on you two.”

“Fair enough,” Neil said. Dan kept up a straight face for another five seconds, then she let her shoulders fall and smiled at him affectionately. He smiled back. 

“At least you make things interesting,” she said before she walked away. 

That left Andrew, who stared at Neil for a minute before he crooked his finger. Neil stepped closer automatically, not sure why he did. But Andrew didn’t touch him, only leaned in to speak closely in his ear. Neil could feel Kevin watching them, still standing in the middle of the empty court. 

“When you’re done playing your games,” Andrew said in that flat voice of his, “come find me. We’ll compare notes.” 

And with that, he put two fingers to his head and gave Neil his familiar parting salute before he left. Neil stared after him until he was gone, his mind running wild with the possibilities of what Andrew had meant. 

Kevin walked past Neil while he was standing there, jostling him roughly with his shoulder. He didn’t look back as he walked into the locker rooms. 

After a minute, Neil followed. 

He did as Kevin said, and stayed behind after the team and Wymack had left the stadium. The team was used to him showering alone by now, so they hadn’t questioned it. Nor had they questioned Kevin’s decision to shut himself in Coach’s office until they were all gone. 

When Kevin didn’t come out, Neil finally went to shower. Only when he was done and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt did Kevin emerge. He stared at Neil for one moment before he turned and went into the showers too, and Neil clenched his jaw. He’d thought they were going to talk, but now it seemed Kevin was intentionally baiting him. 

All those threats earlier, and Neil had felt something rising in him, that flame in his belly that had begun to turn into something more. Now he was just annoyed. And angry. 

He listened to the shower spray as Kevin washed, and waited for five minutes before he ran out of patience.

He stalked into the showers and marched to the stall Kevin was in. 

Neil froze. 

Kevin’s back was to him, water pouring over his skin in rivulets, hair plastered to his head. Neil realized, then, that he’d never seen anyone besides himself naked before. He didn’t like looking at himself too much, anyway. There was no point in comparing himself to anyone else. 

And he’d never done what Kevin was clearly doing now.

Neil had seen himself, of course, and he knew his body. Only a few times had he tried to explore it, but stopped after a few minutes, feeling strange about it. It had felt good, but at the same time, it felt . . . useless. There was no point to it. So he’d stopped.

His eyes were caught on the strong muscles of Kevin’s back. They traveled down, lower, to his bare ass, and then the lean, powerful thighs. Neil’s eyes skittered back up to Kevin’s ass again. That flame in his belly ignited, and he felt the part of his body that he’d ignored for so long wake up. When he remembered how Kevin spoke to him, how Kevin berated him, how Kevin was making him wait outside for  _ this _ , it did nothing to dampen his desire. If anything, it made him harden more, and Neil let out a breath. He didn’t understand it. 

But he knew he was about to reach Kevin’s breaking point, and he was too far ahead to stop now.

One of Kevin’s arms was braced against the shower wall, his head leaned forward and down, and the other arm moved up and down, his shoulder and back muscles working with the movement. 

“You’re taking too long,” Neil snapped, and he was proud that at least his voice was still steady. “Hurry the fuck up.”

Kevin stopped. He turned slowly. 

Neil forced his eyes to stay on his face. 

“I told you,” Kevin said calmly, but it was a deadly calm, one that promised a storm was coming; an explosion was about to happen. “You don’t leave this stadium until I do. And I’m not done yet.”

And, holding Neil’s eyes deliberately, he reached down and began to stroke himself again, slowly. 

Neil’s breath caught in his chest. He felt himself hardening more, and knew it was obvious from the way Kevin looked at him. 

And then Kevin smirked at him, a smug, cruel expression that made Neil’s eyes narrow, even as he was powerless to respond to it. He was trapped there by the weight of Kevin’s gaze, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from moving down to where Kevin’s hand was leisurely pleasuring himself. His cock was long and thick, and since it was the first one Neil had ever seen besides his own, he was utterly transfixed by it. His own cock sprang up in response, fully hard now. 

Kevin walked slowly towards him, stepping out from under the shower spray. Neil didn’t move.

Kevin took his hand off his dick, stopping right in front of Neil. Neil lifted his eyes to his face, and as much as his body was betraying him, he hoped his eyes conveyed the hatred he felt. 

Kevin reached up and fisted a hand in Neil’s hair. He pulled his head back, gently. His voice was low again, and it made Neil shiver when he said, “Get on your knees.”

Neil refused to give in. He knew what the breaking point was now, knew what would happen, and the knowing was enough. It made him think of Andrew’s words, and it made him want to find the other man, to ask about it. To hear what had happened between him and Kevin. 

He looked right into Kevin’s eyes and said, “No.”

Kevin pulled a little harder on his hair. His green eyes burned into Neil, and he pressed his body against him, making Neil’s clothes wet with the water from his skin. 

“I said,” Kevin said, and he skimmed his lips ever so lightly along Neil’s neck as he spoke the words, “Get. On. Your fucking. Knees.  _ Now,  _ Josten _.” _

Neil felt the scrape of teeth, and his legs gave out from under him. 

He went down, his knees hitting the tile floor of the showers. His mouth watered at the sight of Kevin’s cock close-up, right in front of him. He tilted his head back so he could see Kevin’s face, and Kevin was watching him with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, though he wasn’t smiling. His face was serious and set in stone, even as his thumb swept gently across Neil’s lower lip. Neil felt his lips part under Kevin’s touch. 

This was altogether new and unfamiliar and terrifying for him, and yet he didn’t want to stop. 

“You talk,” Kevin said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the shower spray, “and talk. And talk. You talk back. You talk when you shouldn’t. You say things just to piss me off.” Neil didn’t deny it, too enraptured by the effect Kevin was having on him like this. The satisfaction in Kevin’s eyes only grew. He pulled Neil’s mouth open with his thumb, pushing his chin down. “Now we’re going to see what you look like when you can’t talk.” He took his cock in hand, positioning it against Neil’s lips. “Keep your hands clasped in your lap. Eyes on me. Don’t close them. Got it? Nod if you understand.”

Neil nodded, and Kevin’s dick brushed against his lips, smearing pre-come over his mouth. Eyes fixed to Kevin’s, Neil swept his tongue out to get a taste, and it was . . . heady. It was unlike anything else. He clasped his hands together on his lap and squeezed them tight. His hard cock pushed against them from under his sweatpants.

Kevin must’ve noticed it, because he shook his head. “Don’t you dare,” he said. “I don’t care how good it feels. I don’t care if you’ve never done this before. You do as I say. Don’t touch yourself, don’t rub against your hands, and do not come. When I’m done with you, I’ll decide if I’m feeling generous enough to let you get off.”

Neil glared at him, but Kevin’s stony expression didn’t break. 

“Now,” he said. “Open up, little brat.” 

He slid his cock into Neil’s mouth.

It was heavy on his tongue, and Neil gagged when he went too far, but Kevin pulled back, and Neil listened to him: he didn’t look away from his face. He felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as Kevin started to move, pushing himself as far back as Neil would allow before he pulled out again. He went slowly, to ease Neil into it, before he gripped the sides of Neil’s head. 

“You wanted to see me lose control,” Kevin said. Then he finally smiled, but there was arrogance behind it, that smugness that always drove Neil to push him harder. It was cold. And Neil knew he was in trouble. “This isn’t even close, sweetheart.”

Arousal shot down Neil’s spine, and he made a noise he’d never made before, an embarrassing keen that made Kevin thrust into his mouth harder. Neil felt his face flush, and tears fell down his cheeks. He wanted so badly to defy Kevin’s orders and touch himself, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why. He didn’t have to listen to Kevin, and he could back away from this. He could stop and leave and tell Kevin to forget it had ever happened.

But he knew it was too late for that.

Kevin fucked his mouth, keeping Neil’s head still in the vise of his hands. His grip wasn’t hard, and it didn’t hurt. Neil thought he would’ve hated letting someone have this much control over him, especially Kevin, but his body was responding in ways he didn’t know what to do with. 

Had he known it could be like this, Neil wondered if he would’ve broken the promises he made to his mother when they were on the run. It was part of the reason he was so inexperienced, even with himself; she’d drilled it into him that there was no room for distractions, anything that might cause them trouble. There was no point to this. So Neil had put it from his mind.

He knew now wasn’t a good time to start, either. He still had secrets he hadn’t told the Foxes. He was still planning to leave them before they figured out who he was. His rivalry with Kevin was only to make his time at Palmetto memorable, if nothing else; it was just something to do while he was here, and because it was Kevin Day, the boy he’d obsessed over for years. He couldn’t resist going up against him. 

For other people, maybe this could’ve been a one-time thing. But Neil knew, for the two of them, it couldn’t be.

He felt himself leaking pre-come in his sweatpants, and he whined around Kevin’s dick, all of his self-control focused on keeping his hands still in his lap. 

“Shh,” Kevin said, his thumb brushing a tear from Neil’s cheek. “I like you like this, Neil. When you’re on the court, you’re stubborn. You’re defiant. You’re a pain in my fucking ass. You never know when to shut the fuck up. But here, like this . . . .” He thrust harder, making Neil whine again. Kevin’s smile was wicked. “You follow my rules. Don’t know why you can’t do that on the court, but I’ll take what I can get.” He shuddered, and his face changed. He made sure Neil was still looking at him, speeding up his thrusts. “Now, since you’ve never done this before, I’ll go easy on you. When I come, you don’t have to swallow it. We’ll work up to that.” When Neil glared at him, Kevin smirked. “Because you know this doesn’t stop when we leave the locker room. Does it?”

Neil shook his head.

“I thought so,” Kevin said, and his hands fell away from Neil’s face as he pulled out of his mouth. Neil kept his face tilted up, and his breath came in short gasps, his mouth still open. His jaw hurt, but he didn’t mind it. 

Kevin put a hand in Neil’s hair again and aimed his cock at Neil’s mouth. He squeezed his hand around the dripping head, and Neil watched as he came. It hit his chin, his lips, his nose and cheeks. Kevin said he didn’t have to swallow it, but he opened his mouth and lapped it from the tip of his cock anyway, too curious. Kevin’s hand tightened in his hair. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ God, your fucking mouth,” he groaned, head falling back in pleasure as he released another couple of spurts. When he was done, before Neil could move, he pulled him up and slammed their mouths together. 

Neil wasn’t even sure he knew how to kiss, but it didn’t seem to matter. Kevin licked the come from his face and shoved his tongue in Neil’s mouth, and Neil felt himself pressed back against the shower wall. 

He was still so hard, and it was a base need at this point. He needed to come. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck and kissed him hard, biting his lip. It was instinct and desire and  _ want  _ like he’d never felt before. The only thing he could remember wanting this badly was Exy and a spot with the Foxes. But this was a different kind of want, a different kind of need. Neil grinded against Kevin, still tasting come in his mouth.

But Kevin pulled back, breathing hard. He looked Neil over from head to toe. Neil felt shaky, unsteady and unbalanced. He knew he looked wrecked, and he saw the savage satisfaction Kevin got from it. 

“If you won’t let me be your teacher on the court,” he said in that same low voice that made Neil’s knees feel weak, “you will let me teach you this.” And he reached out and gripped Neil’s cock through his now wet sweatpants. 

“Fine,” Neil said, glad that at least he still  _ sounded _ angry. 

Kevin smirked, and he turned and walked away. 

Neil closed his eyes, got his breath back, and waited to follow him until he felt like he could walk. By the time he came back out, Kevin was dressed, straddling the bench in between the lockers. He looked at Neil expectantly. Neil went to him. 

“Sit,” Kevin said. “Like I’m sitting. Face the wall.”

Neil threw one leg over the bench and sat facing away from Kevin, his back to his front. Kevin’s hands found his hips and pulled him back against him. 

“Feeling generous?” Neil snarked, remembering Kevin’s words from earlier. Kevin stilled behind him. Then Neil felt his lips at his ear. 

“If I hear another word out of your mouth,” he whispered, “you don’t get to come tonight.”

Neil grit his teeth, but he didn’t say anything. He could feel Kevin’s smile against his skin. 

“Hold onto the bench,” he said. “Keep your hands on the sides.”

When he followed instructions, Kevin raised one hand to trace it over Neil’s nipple through his t-shirt. Neil felt something like gratitude that Kevin knew he was uncomfortable with the scars Kevin didn’t even know were there, and had never asked him to take his shirt off. He was annoyed that he felt grateful, but it melted away when Kevin pinched his nipple with one hand, and the other snaked beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Kevin pulled the band of his pants and underwear down, hooking them underneath Neil’s balls. They felt stiff and heavy, and when he looked down, his dick was hard and red and leaking. It had been for a while. 

“Look at that,” Kevin said, brushing his fingers along Neil’s length. “That’s all for me. I bet you hate it. You wish it wasn’t.” He kissed Neil’s neck, his fingers a teasing ghost of a touch over his cock. “But this is mine, sweetheart. You got that? Mine from now on. I’ll show you how to use it properly. We’ll put it to good use.” He put his hand around it, squeezing the base, and Neil let out a moan. Kevin kissed his neck again. The hand on Neil’s chest moved to his other nipple, pinching it softly. Neil’s cock twitched in Kevin’s hand. 

“Our aggression towards each other is much better suited to this,” Kevin said, and his voice was dangerously soft as he started stroking Neil slowly. “Don’t you think? On the court, it only harms us and the team. But here . . . I can do whatever I want to you. And the only person it affects is you.” He paused, as if waiting for Neil to say something. Neil wanted to, just because Kevin was a fucking bastard - it affected him, too, and they both knew it. Neil wouldn’t be doing this if he knew it didn’t affect Kevin, too.

But then Kevin said, “And if you’re a good little brat for me, then maybe I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, too.”

Neil went boneless against Kevin’s chest, and Kevin’s hand went to work on him. He took it slow, edging Neil, teasing him. Neil knew Kevin wanted to hear him beg, just so he could tell him to be quiet, so he kept his mouth shut. 

His hands tightened to the point of pain on the sides of the bench he straddled as Kevin jerked him off. The only sounds in the room were their breathing, both heavy and hot, and the wet sound of Kevin’s hand on Neil’s cock; occasionally Neil would make a noise, a moan, a cry in the back of his throat that Kevin seemed to savor. 

“Almost there,” Kevin murmured, his chin hooked over Neil’s shoulder to watch what he was doing. “I can’t believe you’ve never done this to yourself. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Neil nodded, leaning his head back into Kevin’s shoulder. He felt warm in Kevin’s arms. Safe. It wasn’t something he was sure he wanted to feel, or that he should feel. But it was what he felt. 

“Now, every time you touch yourself, I want you to remember who taught you how,” Kevin said. 

And that was it. Neil came almost explosively, weeks and hours of built-up tension rushing through him in the form of an orgasm. Kevin milked him until he had nothing left, catching most of it in his hand. 

“You can let go of the bench now,” he said when it was done, and he got up to wash his hands, leaving Neil slumped on the bench, head a little dizzy. 

“Have you done this with Andrew?” Neil asked, unable to stop himself.

Kevin stopped, going entirely still. His face didn’t change, and Neil was annoyed by his composure. He’d wanted to catch him off guard, make him feel as unbalanced as he had made Neil feel tonight. 

“It’s not the same with him,” Kevin said. “Ask him, if you want. I’m sure he’ll tell you, if he hasn’t offered already.”

“What if I want to hear it from you?” The familiar defiant tone that came so naturally to Neil was back in his voice, and he felt better when he smiled and Kevin’s jaw tightened. 

“Then you’ll be waiting a long time,” Kevin said. “And I know you’re not a patient person.”

Glaring at him, Neil tucked himself away and stood from the bench. “So how is this gonna work, then?”

Kevin shrugged. “However we want it to.” Then, seeing that wasn’t enough for Neil, he sighed and gestured to the lockers. “Clean up, and come on. We’re going back to the dorms.”

He left. 

Neil noticed that almost all of the pent-up aggravation had left Kevin before he left the locker rooms. It was like he was calmer. And when Neil paid attention, he felt calmer, too. There was less of a need to push Kevin’s buttons, less of a drive to antagonize him. 

He hated that Kevin was right about the aggression thing. 

Neil’s clothes were still damp from Kevin’s shower, but there were no obvious splotches or marks from the water, so he kept them on. He gathered his things from his locker and went outside, expecting to walk back to Fox Tower alone.

But Kevin stood there waiting for him.

They didn’t say anything. Neil walked up to him and waited to see what he would do. 

Kevin leaned down, put his hand on the side of Neil’s face, and kissed him. This was a much gentler kiss than the heated ones they’d exchanged in the shower, though there was still a little bit of heat behind it. Neil let himself open up to it, and he realized he sort of liked it. Kissing. Huh.

When Kevin pulled away, neither of them smiled, but Neil could see those green eyes in the light from the lamps, and he saw what he was looking for there.

They walked back to Fox Tower together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> still working on some of the longer projects I've mentioned in the notes of previous fics!! glad to be back though, I want to post more so I might try to write some more stuff based on prompts since that seems to be a good way to get me to churn out something. if anyone has any aftg requests feel free to comment!!


End file.
